Warriors: Dark Moon
by The-Sun's-Gone-Wibbly
Summary: A challenge beyond the boundaries of belief. Something that terrifies and excites me all the same. I turned into a cat. That's something I don't say every day, but it's true. Let's just hope I make it through the day. (Disclaimer: Original image belongs to Digital-Z on dA and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter) **Rated T to be safe** *On Hiatus indefinitely*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my kitties! It's Piper. To start out this story, a disclaimer for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors (so sad. . .) or the original image (belongs to Digital-Z)**

**Alright. . . Let us begin!**

* * *

I growled softly, shifting around on my. . . bed?

I suppose that I fell asleep outside again. Ugh. That's gonna smart.

I sat up and stretched out my spine, and began to go up and rub my eyes before I realized. . . I had paws.

Oh dear.

I let out a screech of surprise and looked all over my body. I think I was. . . a cat! It was only then I realized that this is probably a lucid dream. You can't spot a dream while you're having it, but you _can_ tell when you lucid dream.

I stood shakily on four legs, carefully walking forward.

I think it was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Ever.

I was stumbling around like a cat on drugs, waving the useless (at least at the moment) lump of tail I had like a weirdo.

Thankfully, no one saw tha-

"Are you okay?"

I immediately stopped 'walking' and flushed (as much as a cat could)

"Uh. . . yes?" I said, well, more like asked.

"You sure?" It was a tom. . . He had bright ginger fur and blue eyes like. . . well, blue eyes.

"Err. . . yeah. I'm just, you know. . . walking." I scuffed a paw on the ground nervously.

"Need help?" He sounded incredibly amused. I glared at him.

"No. . ." I went to stalk off, but tripped and fell flat on my face. "Legs, why do you betray me?" I asked dryly.

I could hear the tom laughing.

"Shut up." I growled, standing up. "GAH!" My hind leg hurt! I hissed at it angrily. It was twisted. I could tell. "Of all the days to twist my-"

"Come with me." The tom said.

"What? No!"

"You're hurt. . . I'm a healer."

"ONLY BECAUSE IT HURTS, YOU GOT THAT?!"

"Of course. . . haha. . ."

"DON'T LAUGH!"

"Sorry. . . haha. . ."

"Tch."

"Come on."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Sorry for any editing mistakes, I'll edit it the next time I get on. Hopefully I'll update once every two weeks or so (maybe more, if you're lucky).**

**Oh, and I apologize for the shortness of my chapters! Please, _please_, review! I promise that I will respond! :)**

**See you in a week or two!**

**-Piper**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello readers! :D****

**So far, I hope you've enjoyed the story. For now, I posted really early (I was bored in study hall, so I decided to write this) but I'm sure you don't mind, right? So, thanks my first favoriter-watcher-reviewer (The-Last-Fire-Twin)! Yay! :) AND my first PM-er: grandprincessanastasiaromanov5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors (unfortunately)**

**Reviews:**

**The-Last-Fire-Twin: Oh, thank you so much! I really tried to make this humorous but still good, and. . . with a little bit of catnip, I bring you the next chapter!**

* * *

"What the heck?!" I scrambled away when he began to lick my leg.

"Sit still." The tom, whose name was Flametail, apparently (he told me when I ranted about not even knowing his name), grouched. I hissed at him.

"Don't _lick_ me!" I yowled. "That's gross!"

"Do you want to walk or not?" He asked, frustrated. My ears laid back to my head in irritation and my nose (or was it muzzle?) crinkled.

"Fine." I growled. Flametail continued to lick and apply the weird cat-healer splint-y thing to my leg. I shuddered and growled under my breath (which startled Flametail. It was an odd sound, I'll admit) before he finally pulled back.

"Alright." He said happily, back to being all bubbly.

"Tch."

"Well, you're good. Come on."

"Why would I come with you now? You could be some sort of. . . killer!"

"You _do_ owe me."

"You sneaky little-"

"So you're coming?"

"Fine. . ."

* * *

"So you live in Thunderclan?"

"Shadowclan."

"Right. . . that doesn't seem like you. . ."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't seem to be an sneak-attack-tom. Unless it's some sort of late night hobby."

"Well, I snuck up on you, didn't I?"

"Tch."

"Anyway, I'm the medicine cat. . . I don't attack."

"So who are the warriors, then?"

"There are a lot of warriors. . . two are my siblings."

"Cool. . ."

"Mhmm."

"So what about your Leader?"

"His name's Blackstar, he's a great leader. He comes to my mentor for advice."

"So medicine cats heal _and_ see visions from this Starclan?"

"Basically."

"Cool."

"When we get there I'll have Littlecloud look you over."

". . ."

"My mentor."

". . ."

"Err. . ."

"SO YOU LICKED MY LEG FOR _NOTHING_?!"

* * *

**So? How did you like it? It's longer than I thought it'd be, but it's still really short :(**

**Anyway, this chapter was dedicated to The-Last-Fire-Twin! I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review!**

**-Piper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Happy New Years! I hope you had a fun holiday. Long-time-no-update, huh? Sorry about that. Anyway, reviews! **

**Reviews:**

**The-Last-Fire-Twin: Thank you so much! Sorry to disappoint on the lack of update :(**

**Amberfoot7: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. No promises, but I'll try to make it as happy as I can. Anyway, went a cat says "Tch." it's supposed to be them scoffing, sorry if that was unclear :)**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

I slouched self-consciously and felt my pelt burn with the stares of all the cats around me.

"Come on." Flametail said. I growled beneath my breath and glared around the camp. Shadowclan didn't exactly feel welcoming.

Flametail lead me to a small, damp den and I scrunched up my nose at the stench. Flametail prodded my with a paw, a warning glint in his eyes.

"This is our leader, Blackstar." He said, nodding to the white tom. My eyes flickered to his black paws, noting the sixth toe on one of them.

"Hello." I said, rather bluntly. Blackstar gave me a glare and looked almost suspiciously at Flametail.

"Who is this cat?" Blackstar growled angrily.

"I am a medicine cat, I found her injured and chose to heal her with the herbs I found around me." Flametail said, lightly tapping my leg with his tail.

"She will waste herbs." Blackstar growled, not even looking at me.

"She's gonna claw you if you keep calling her a she." I hissed, changing the quote slightly to fit my needs. Blackstar seemed to laugh slightly, but his eyes were cold and angered.

"I would like to see you try." Blackstar chuckled darkly.

"I would if I wasn't in front of innocent eyes." I sneered, and Flametail glared playfully at me. "Also the fact that you have a whole bunch of warriors at your command."

"You are clever, in a way." Blackstar hissed.

"Is this a battle of wits, or one of claws?" I questioned calmly.

"Wits, I suppose," Blackstar growled, obviously not liking my display.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow (well, I tried to at least. . . seems like he got the memo, though).

"Yes. I do not feel as though you pose much of a threat to me." Blackstar replied. I hissed, my fur fluffing up in anger. Flametail nervously scuffed his paws, not looking me in the eye when I looked at him. I sighed and smoothed my fur.

"Then why are you fearful of letting me in your camp?" I asked. Blackstar seemed mildly shocked for a moment, but it was quickly covered with anger. I raised my tail for him to not respond as I added; "Not that you fear _me_. You fear for your clanmates, and what I could do to harm them."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes "You may be healed." He conceded. Though still wary, my actions seemed to minorly please him. "But you must leave by dawn tomorrow."

* * *

**OOOH! PLOT TWIST! I hope you enjoyed it! I actually don't have the Warriors books, so I sort of just 'envisioned' the Shadowclan camp. :3**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'm thinking of updating tomorrow. ;)**

**Also, the quote is actually "She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her a she." from Doctor Who, and I **_**do not**_ **own it. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

**Anyway, have a great year! **

**-Piper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo, readers! Back so soon? Yes, yes I am! Keep on reviewing if you have any questions! :D**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Hello! I hope you liked my story, too. Not just my username! ;) It's actually from the first Matt Smith episode. . . er. . . I can't remember what it's called, but her needs to get Jeff's laptop and the older woman asks him what he's doing and he says that "the sun's gone wibbly. . ." and something else, but I can't really remember.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

I sat up in the moss bedding (I think it had some feathers in it, too) which is, by the way, more comfortable than you'd think. Remembering what I'd said to Blackstar, I quickly got myself up (twice, because I tripped) and limped outside to go see him.

I didn't know if he was up yet, but dawn was close to breaking. I could (oddly) smell the cats that had been here not to long ago. Probably for one of those patrols that Flametail told me about. Speaking of the weirdo, he was up. He seemed to just be walking a bit aimlessly. Maybe stretching out his muscles?

"Blackstar?" I called quietly into the little cave-y thing that he slept in.

"Enter." He replied shortly.

"I'm ready to leave." I reported. "And if you'd like, you could send someone to escort me to the edge of your territory."

"Who is awake?" Blackstar asked, seeming to take my offer grudgingly.

"Flametail, from last I saw. He was prancing around outside." I said. "Seemed to be a bit too busy to take me, though."

"He can escort you."

"Why him?!"

"He's the only other cat you know."

"Tch."

"Tell him you need an escort and he'll make sure you leave."

"Fine." I grumbled, storming out of the den. Flametail was still jogging around the clearing. I merely grabbed his tail and yanked him sideways to get him to stop.

Unfortunately, he tripped and fell onto me.

"Let me up, you weirdo!" I hissed.

"Weirdo?" He asked.

"You're meant to be my escort, remember I'm _leaving_?" I said sarcastically.

"Right." He didn't seem to get it at all.

"Come on." I grouched. Letting him take the lead, I followed him out of the camp and into the woods. Just to annoy him, I stepped on his tail, (which had been little more than an inch away from the ground) to which he reacted quite hilariously. He jumped in the air, did a 180 turn and. . . tripped and fell. It was highly amusing and it took more than a minute for me to stop laughing. His hackles were raised in some mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Haha. . . Sorry." I whispered through my laughter (which was rather obnoxious). He only let out a huff of air and teasingly stepped on my own tail. The problem was, I didn't know and kept walking. Which caused my tail to suddenly have claws digging deep into it as I dragged him by his paw.

"OUCH!" I screeched, batting at his head with sheathed claws. He seemed to chuckle, which made me whack him harder.

"Okay, oka- ouch! Ugh. . . I get it" Flametail backed away, sheathing his claws and taking the lead again.

* * *

"See you, weirdo." I muttered, I hated goodbyes.

"I'll miss you." Flametail said, rubbing against me. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, because I quickly pulled away, looking disgusted.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Err. . . Nothing." He seemed so put out, which made me feel bad so I just awkwardly rubbed my muzzle along his jaw and pulled back.

"Like that?" I asked, feeling hot under my pelt.

"Y-yeah." Flametail said quietly, stunned.

"I guess I'll head over to Thunderclan. . ." I muttered. "Maybe I'll be a clan cat."

"Meet me tonight, okay?" He asked. I just nodded and tried the awkward rubby-thing again, before quickly running off.

* * *

**OOOOH! Little bit of fluff between Flametail and. . . I actually haven't given her a name yet! WHHAAAAT? That must happen! And soon!**

**Leave a review, please!**

**\- Piper**


End file.
